Menyelesaikan Masalah
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ada masalah yang arus diselesaikan antara Will dan Hannibal dan semua itu harus segera diselesaikan.


**Menyelesaikan Masalah**

**Hannibal and Will Graham**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat siapa pun enggan untuk berada di luar sana. Begitu pula dengan Hannibal, malam ini dia tidak pergi kemana pun walaupun dia ingin sekali untuk berburu dan memuaskan hasratnya akan daging manusia yang mengiurkan lidahnya. Tetapi semua hasrat itu dia urungkan karena ada urusan yang lebih penting yang menantinya. Hannibal dapat merasakannya. Selain itu berburu manusia bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini. Setelah insiden yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, Hannibal memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak hingga keadaan kembali berpihak padanya.

Sejak sore tadi, dia mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya, membaca salah satu buku yang menjadi koleksi di perpustakaan kecilnya seraya menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menemuinya. Membaca merupakan salah satu hobi yang sangat Hannibal gemari karena bagi dirinya membaca akan meningkatkan inteletual dirinya.

Hannibal melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung dinding ruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Tidak terasa dia sudah berada di ruangannya selama berjam-jam lamanya. Hannibal memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Dia beranjak dari ruangan kerjanya dan menuju dapur, mengambil sebotol wine merah dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kosong. Dia segera kembali ke ruangannya. Duduk kembali di tempat duduknya semula dengan wine di tangan kanannya. Sebelum Hannibal meminumnya, dia menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari wine tersebut dan menggoyangkannya searah jarum jam sebentar. Baru saja dia ingin meloloskan wine ke tenggorakannya, sebuah ketukan halus membuat kegiatannya terhenti sementara. Dia melirik ke arah jam yang kini sudah pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit.

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar, orang yang berada di balik pintu rumah Hannibal sepertinya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan dirinya. Hannibal bangkit dari bangkunya, membereskan bajunya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Hannibal segera menuju pintu itu, memutar kenopnya pelan dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sana. Seorang pria muda dengan setelan baju berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan jangan lupakan jaket yang dia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Terlihat tampan di mata Hannibal.

"Halo Will," sapa Hannibal ketika melihat Will Graham—mantan pasien dan sahabatnya kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Berpakaian lebih rapi dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dapat Hannibal lihat bahwa Will baru saja mencukur jenggotnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Will dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang bermakna begitu hambar.

"Kau berniat menodongkan lagi pistolmu?" Tanya Hannibal sebelum dia mempersilahkan Hannibal masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengungkit kejadian saat Will berniat untuk membunuh dirinya.

Hannibal memperhatikan Will dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Memperhatikan Will dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, memastikan bahwa Will tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Setidaknya Hannibal perlu berhati-hati dengan Will mulai sekarang. Sudah pernah sekali Will menodongkan pistol tepat diwajahnya. Beruntung pistol itu tidak ada peluru bersarang di sana dan dengan tenang Hannibal dapat mengatasi emosi Will yang terbilang labil saat itu dan jangan lupakan bahwa Will pernah menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya. Will berusaha untuk memenuhi hasratnya yang terpendam untuk membunuh Hannibal. Tetapi bagi Hannibal, Will bukanlah seseorang yang perlu dia takuti melainkan Will adalah orang yang penuh dengan daya tarik yang mengagumkan. Will bagaikan madu dan Hannibal siap untuk menyantap madu itu dengan mudahnya. Hanya masalah waktu saja.

"Tidak malam ini." Jawab Will Singkat seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Dia melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hannibal yang begitu besar. "Kau menunggu orang lain." Lanjut Will tanpa menoleh ke arah Hannibal.

"Hanya kau." Jawab Hannibal singkat. Berdiri tidak jauh dari Will yang kini berdiri di depan meja bacanya.

"Menepati janji?" Tanya Will setengah mengejek.

Will memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang dulu sering dia kunjungi. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Masih sama seperti dulu saat Will sering mengunjunginya. Will melirik ke arah meja baca dan mendapatkan bahwa Hannibal baru saja selesai membaca buku yang tidak Will ketahui judulnya. Bahasa latin yang tidak dia mengerti artinya.

"Dan kau tepat waktu." Kata Hannibal melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus berurusan denganmu dan perasaanku tentangmu." Will mengambil napas pelan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ada rasa sesak ketika Will melontarkan kalimat itu. "Kurasa lebih baik melakukannya secara langsung." Ucapan Will terdengar ambigu tetapi Hannibal mengerti ucapan Will. Hannibal selalu dapat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Will tetapi Will tidak pernah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Hannibal.

Terdapat sekeping kebingungan dan amarah yang tidak dapat Will salurkan walaupun dia ingin sekali menyalurkannya. Will yang sekarang hanyalah seseorang yang penuh dengan rasa kebingungan yang tak terbendung yang terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi yang diciptakn oleh Hannibal. Semuanya sudah terkontaminasi, ternodai dengan segala perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Hannibal. Hitam dan kosong.

"Pertama kau harus berduka atas apa yang telah hilang dan apa yang berubah." Ucap Hannibal pada Will dengan tenang.

Sepertinya Will harus belajar agar dapat menahan emosi seperti Hannibal. Pembawaan Hannibal begitu tenang Padahal Will pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Hannibal tetapi sikap Hannibal pada dirinya tidak berubah. Tenang dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah berubah," Kata Will, memberi jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau yang merubahku." Kata Will penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Persahabatan kita sudah berakhir. Masalah _Chesapeake Ripper_ sudah selesai." Hannibal memberitahu kenyataannya pada Will. Bahwa mereka tidak dapat bersama lagi.

Dapat Will lihat, Hannibal tengah memandanginya, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seperti hendak menelan bulat-bulat dirinya.

Hannibal berusaha mengalihkannya, berusaha untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengan Will walaupun sesungguhnya Hannibal begitu menyukai saat berdekatan dengan Will. Hannibal menyukai kebersamaan-kebersamaan dirinya dengan Will apalagi saat dia mencium aroma yang khas dari mantan pasiennya itu.

Will berusaha untuk menggerakkan kepalanya agar menoleh ke arah Hannibal. "Harus Miriam yang melakukannya, huh? Dia dipaksa mencabut nyawa Dr. Chilton agar dia bisa mengambil nyawanya kembali."

"Bagaimana kau akan mengambil kehidupanmu kembali?" Tanya Hannibal seraya menyentuh bahu mantan pasiennya itu.

Will memandangi Hannibal sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulut Will bergerak, "Aku ingin melanjutkan terapiku." Will tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang mematikan.

Hannibal mengerti makna yang tersembunyi dari senyuman Will yang menakjubkan itu. Manis tetapi berbahaya.

Will segera duduk di tempat yang Hannibal sediakan bagi pasiennya. Duduk dengan tenangnya tanpa ada beban sedikit pun. Hannibal terdiam di tempatnya, memastikan bahwa ini bukan menjadi malam terakhirnya menghirup udara segar. Hannibal segera duduk, sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya dan Will tidak menyadari itu.

Kini Hannibal telah duduk dibangkunya, menatap Will dan sebaliknya, Will juga menatap Hannibal. Mereka terdiam, saling menatapi satu sama lainnya. Will menatap dari bangkunya, menatap mata Hannibal. Matanya berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam.

"Kita harus mulai dari mana?" Hannibal membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan kalimat sebagai pemecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Will Graham mengambil napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Will kembali bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan pelan ke arah Hannibal. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kemejanya, membiarkannya dengan mudah terlepas dari tubuhnya yang kekar walaupun dia jarang berolahraga. Hannibal tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan Will yang tengah melepaskan kemejanya.

Tidak menunggu lama, Will duduk dipangkuan Hannibal. Dia tidak perlu meminta izin pada Hannibal karena Will tahu bahwa Hannibal tidak akan keberatan dengan sikapnya ini. Will tahu bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama membutuhkan dan menyukai kebersamaan mereka.

Will sudah berada dipangkuan Hannibal. Dia diam sejenak, memandangi wajah yang pernah menjadi dokter dan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian tanpa malu-malu, Will menyentuh wajah Hannibal dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Will memberikan kecupan pada pipi Hannibal dan segera dirinya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hannibal dan membawa dirinya dalam dekapan Hannibal.

Will mencium aroma pada tubuh Hannibal dan dapat Will rasakan bahwa Hannibal menyukai sikapnya seperti ini. Will dapat merasakannya ketika Hannibal mendekapnya. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah barang yang berharga yang tidak akan pernah Hannibal lepaskan.

"Dari sini." Will mengecup bibir Hannibal.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 28/04/2015, 14:09]**


End file.
